freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.3.1
WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.3.0 Server / General * Bug fix: when loading pre-2.3 savegames (including the supplied tutorial scenario), the server setting "onsetbarbs" was accidentally reset to 0, causing immediate barbarian uprisings which would tend to wipe out players before they could get established. (The default behaviour, which has been restored, is for barbarians and pirates not to appear for sixty turns.) * Bug fix: the server could crash when units were set to auto-explore. * Bug fix: the server could crash when starting the game on a map without special resources. * Fix a server crash associated with ocean cities; this showed up with the Alien World modpack. * Bug fix: games started with identical parameters including random seeds could allocate start positions in varying orders. * Bug fix: turn timeouts greater than about 60 hours were not being displayed correctly in the client, although they took effect correctly on the server. Both client and server must be upgraded for this fix to be effective. * Prevent starting games with map areas greater than the maximum supported (128,000 tiles) -- this was causing trouble when such games were saved. * Prevent generation of maps with odd ysize with iso/hex topology -- this was causing assertion failures while the game was running. * Bug fix: if /remove was used, the server could crash on saving/or loading a game, and some players' explored territory could be forgotten. * Bug fix: bases were not being saved or loaded with playerless scenarios. * Bug fix: a scenario saved after the start of a game could have an invalid format. * Bug fix: if a game saved after a player had been removed was reloaded, the order in which players' turns took effect could be incorrect for that turn. * Robustness fixes when loading invalidly formatted savegames. * Make Freeciv generally more tolerant of Unix/DOS line ending differences in rulesets, save files, etc. * Fix assertion failures when server LAN announcements were disabled with "-A none". * Bug fix: misplaced '/' in unknown command response from server to client. * Allow server settings to be specified in rulesets with similar syntax to the server command line. * Improvements to the checks made when a ruleset is loaded. * Bug fix: units on sentry duty could sometimes fail to wake up when an enemy unit moved into a neighbouring city. * Bug fix: remove lingering effects from bases when a city replaced them on the same tile or when the underlying terrain was transformed . * Bug fix: move/disband units on a tile when their native base is pillaged, and they have no other means to remain in that tile. * Bug fix: disband boats when surrounding terrain changes would leave them trapped in a landlocked city. * Bug fix: don't allow a unit to move from a transporter into a city where it should not be able to exist. * Fix various inconsistencies with when the roads built in to a city were and weren't removed from a tile. * Limit the maximum amount of calculation the citizen governor will do for a city. This could cause the server to spend many minutes between turns, particularly with large city radii, for instance when auto-arranging citizens after city growth. This is only a partial solution; in this situation, the governor will not make an optimal decision. * Cosmetic improvements to the freeciv-modpack utility: ** Add icons on platforms other than Windows, and .desktop files for Unix desktop environments. ** Add a window title. ** Add --help/--version command-line options. ** Add a man page. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * Changes to science dialog: ** The "turns/advance" display is based on the total number of bulbs for the current advance, as in 2.2.x, rather than the number of bulbs remaining. ** When calculating the number of bulbs required before the long-term goal will be complete, discount progress already made on the current advance, if it is a prerequisite of the goal. * Add an option controlling combat animation speed. * Bug fix: in rulesets containing immobile units, the client could crash if an attempt was made to give such a unit a go-to order. * (Gtk) Bug fix: clicking Previous/Next City buttons as a player observer could cause a crash. * (Gtk) Bug fix: crash when started with no usable theme. * (Gtk) Bug fix: the text cursor misbehaved when changing the Scenario Description in the editor. * (Gtk) Bug fix: keyboard shortcuts for buttons in the Messages dialog clashed, rendering them non-functional. * (Gtk) Bug fix: on Windows, reordering items in the worklist by dragging should work again. (This is actually a function of the Gtk version, so the issue may still be seen on other platforms.) * (Gtk) Workaround to make various menu bars (including ones essential for diplomacy) not disappear when using Ubuntu's Unity window manager. (This workaround has been included in standard Ubuntu packages since 2.2.7.) * (Gtk) Remove various 'Address' fields from the editor in non-debug builds, as they are only of interest to developers. * (Xaw) Rewritten connection dialog, restoring metaserver and authentication support. * (Xaw) Bug fix: the unit count in the city report was incorrect. Tilesets / Art * Bug fix: the hex2t tileset would not load due to a spurious dependency on the removed amplio tileset. * Bug fix: tiny glitch in one of the Amplio/Amplio2 city graphics. Gameplay / Rules Supplied rulesets * Multiplayer ruleset: fix a script error when researching future tech. * Changes to the experimental ruleset: ** Rule changes to make the effects of plague more bearable in the early game , : *** Aqueducts now reduce illness by a further 20% until Industrialization is researched. *** Temples now reduce illness by 20%. ** Triremes no longer move at triple speed along rivers. * Updated earth-160x90-v2 scenario with more start positions and a few terrain tweaks. AI * Autosettlers were miscalculating the worth of tiles with resources, leading to them not working valuable resources. * Autosettlers never considered improving city centre tiles. , , , Help / Documentation * Add Freeciv client version and name to built-in help. * Bug fix: the "Strategy and Tactics" help menu item was broken in some locales. * Other minor improvements to documentation. * Invisible changes to assist with translation. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: British English, Catalan, French, Polish, Spanish, Scots Gaelic. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (95.4%), Ukrainian (82%). * Many typo fixes in English strings. * The Windows installer now lets you choose the interface language at installation time (so you don't have to set it by hand). Build/portability * Fixes for portability to OpenBSD on sparc64 (and probably other platforms): ** Fix crash on launching server. ** Fix network header inclusion order. * Compilation fix for platforms where AI_NUMERICSERV is not defined (such as Mac OS X 10.5). * Compilation fix for platforms which define min() and max(). * Remove spurious requirement for C++ compiler. * Add a configure option --with-mysql-libdir. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS